


Sugar Sugar.

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kingsman: Secret Service, Harry Hart/Eggsy Unwin, accidental sugar daddy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Sugar.

**Author's Note:**

> I own no commercially recognized characters and I make no money from this fic.

He buys Eggsy the suit because the only thing even remotely close to one that Eggsy has is his dress uniform and that's not really suitable for the situations Harry's hoping to introduce him to. A man in a well tailored suit has power that not even a man in a military uniform can claim. 

Well, a few days later it turns out that Eggsy does not have even the proper kind of shoes, let alone accessories needed to make him look like he belongs in that suit. So Harry buys those for him as well, waving off his protests by telling Eggsy he can always pay Harry back. Harry knows he will wave off those payments in any way he can. 

A week after that Harry realizes that Eggsy's hair is just a little too long for the Harry is envisioning and so they go to a barber Harry has known for twenty years. He's casual about slipping the hair care products Eggsy will need in just before the receptionist rings up their bill.

They go to lunches and dinners and brunches and Harry encourages Eggsy to try anything that catches his eye when Eggsy looks nervous about menus that don't list the prices. Harry pays the bills without thinking about it. 

They'll be taking a walk, just casually chatting, and something will catch Eggsy's eye. Usually something he thinks Daisy or his mother will like but on occasion Harry will catch him eyeing something but resolutely turn away without saying anything and that's when Harry knows that Eggsy really likes it. It's not difficult to go back to those shops after he and Eggsy separate for the day and pick up one or two things for the three of them and have them delivered to the house. 

Always, Eggsy tries to protest but Harry waves him off. He's got no one to leave his money to and if he wants to indulge himself with making someone happy... well, why not?

It's when Mrs. Unwin corners him and starts asking his intentions about Eggsy that things come into focus for Harry. 

Eggsy wears a different suit nine days in a row, properly shod and accessorized and Harry knows the exact day and time each of those items were bought. He looks around the Unwin house and realizes that Half the belongings were things he'd bought and had delivered. It's weird to realize that Eggsy has stopped having that pinched look whenever Harry takes him to eat and no longer even attempts to reach for the bill at the end of the meal. That Eggsy no longer tries to protest the expense of Harry's gift or return them to him. 

It's somewhat embarrassing to realize that one has become a sugar daddy without noticing. Merlin just laughs at him, the bastard, when Harry comes to him for advice on how to proceed. 

As for his intentions.... Well, when this had all started Harry had simply wanted to help his protege get a bit of a boost, especially considering the kind of people he would eventually end up dealing with. After that it had simply been fun to get Eggsy presents, to feel that dash of ego whenever Eggsy thanked him. 

It's a slap in the face to realize that at some point his intention shifted from merely having fun to subtly trying to prove he could provide for Eggsy. 

_There's no fool like an old fool_ Harry tells himself as his heart flutters whenever Eggsy smiles at him.

Months later Harry will find that no present he has ever received comes even close to rivaling that first chaste kiss Eggsy presses on him as they go to part ways at the end of their stroll.


End file.
